A Different Version
by HappyBerry117
Summary: " No one is perfect" some people might say, but what if that someone is not human? Rated R for cussing, nothing sexual, it's mostly humorus. A whole bunch of different pairings!
1. My Destiny?

Nikki wiping her tears- I don't own anything in digimon but I do own me and the digimons I've created. The story takes place after 3rd episode.  
  
Kouji- Uhuh, right, whatever.  
  
Nikki- What?  
  
Takuya- Come on Kouji, better not get her angry.  
  
Kouji getting into his fighting stance- Bring it on!  
  
They start to fight.  
  
Takuya- Sigh, I guess I'll just start the show, Please enjoy our story and do not litter and.  
  
J.P.- Shut the hell up!  
  
Takuya- What, you wanna fight too?  
  
J.P.- Come on.  
  
They start to fight too.  
  
Tommy- Why are everyone fighting?  
  
Zoe- I have no idea, well, everyone, enjoy the story Chapter 1 My Destiny?  
  
Ring, ring, ring.  
  
She stared at her cell phone as it rang for the 100th time in the past two days. She picked it up and press the answer button, the same message came up telling her to go to a certain train station and ride the elevator to the lowest level. She knew it wasn't safe to go chase after some funny message left by some stranger, but she wanted to. She was bored. She had made up her mind to go after the message ever since the first time it had rang. But her parents stopped her. For some strange reason, they had not let her out of the house ever since two days ago, not even to school. What would have made them keep her from school? Not gangsters, they know very well that she is really good at fighting, hence, all her medals in tai kwon do, karate, judo, swordsmanship, kong fu. and so on. Not kids at school, she happened to be loved by everyone. Every possible reason raced through her head.  
  
  
  
Flash back.  
  
"Hmm?" she wondered as she search for her ringing cell phone in her pocket. She took the phone in her hand to examine it," No caller id? What the heck?" She kept wondering who the message was from as she read it. " To find my destiny huh? Beats sitting here doing nothing!" She exclaim as she jumped out of her chair and ran out of her room. She ran down stairs to the front door, as she past her mom she screamed, "Mom, I'm going for a walk!" " Nikki wait!" Her mom screamed. Nikki walked back into the kitchen, "What is it mom?" "I don't want you going out today." Her mom answered. "Why mom?" Nikki questioned again. "Why are you going out anyways?" Her mom gave her another question. Nikki froze. She knew very well that going to find her destiny would probably be the lamest excuse her mom has ever heard. But her mind had failed her, and the sentence fell right out before she can stop herself. "To find my destiny." She quickly covered her mouth. Her mom stood up from the couch very suddenly and stared at her, shocked. "What did you say?" She asked, her voice quivering. Nikki looked down at her feet and reply softly," To find my destiny." Her mom spoke again," What destiny?" Nikki was having a conversation in her mind. Might as well tell her the thing about the phone now. "Well, I got a message on my cell phone asking if I want to find my destiny, and if I do then take the train to." "You're not going." Her mom cut off her sentence and sat down on the couch again.  
  
Flash back end.  
  
"I'm bored." Nikki spoke as she laid on her bed.  
  
"NO!" Nikki jerked her body into a sitting position as her mom's voice screamed from downstairs.  
  
It was an angry scream. Worried, Nikki crept downstairs to find her mom and dad having an argument.  
  
"No, she is not going, I promise my self that I would not have her go through this. Is too dangerous!" Her mom screamed.  
  
Nikki looked around and found her dad sitting on a chair around the kitchen table, looking really frustrate.  
  
"Kari she has to, it's her destiny, and there's nothing we can do to stop it." Her dad explained.  
  
"No Takeru, I promised her the best life!" Kari, her mom screamed.  
  
Takeru started to protested again, " Look, I know you love her and all and so do I. But we can't lock her in the house forever, she'll find out one way or another." He paused and look down to the floor," Besides, we should be grateful to them for letting us raise her like our own, even for just a while."  
  
Behind the door, Nikki was really confused, her dad's words kept repeating in her head, we should be grateful to them for letting us raise her like our own, even for just a while.  
  
"I know Takeru, but I" Takeru wrapped Kari in his arms and rocked her back and forth without letting her finish her sentence.  
  
Takeru whispered softly in her ears," I know, I know, shh. Stop crying now."  
  
Nikki felt her legs give away, she leant backwards into the wall with a loud thud. Kari jerked from Takeru's arms and both of them looked up towards the noise. Oh shit, Nikki thought while covering her mouth with both hands.  
  
"Nikki?" Kari asked.  
  
Nikki stood up right away and ran up stairs into her room, before she close the door she heard her mom shouting her name.  
  
"Nikki, Nikki wait. I can explain." Kari shout as she ran after her daughter, but stopped when she heard her slam the door.  
  
Takeru caught up with her and put a hand on her shoulder. Kari looked back at her beloved husband in pain as he shook his head and led her back to their room.  
  
Inside her room, Nikki sat down on the floor next to her bed and hid her head into her knees. What were they talking about? I'm so confused. Raise her like our own? What is he talking about? Nikki ruffled her hair as she fell deep into her thoughts.  
  
  
  
Ring, ring, ring.  
  
Nikki looked down at her cell phone. Maybe they can give me some answers. She approached her phone and picked it up. She pressed the answer button and waited for the same message to tell her to go to the train station to come up, but instead another message came. Nikki Kushida, do you want to know the truth?  
  
Nikki gasped, how did they know?  
  
Then another message came. I know everything. The message came on for a second and disappeared, then the next message showed up. So would you like to find your destiny, the truth?  
  
Nikki hesitated for a second then pressed yes and waited for her next instructions, but there were none. Instead, her room started to fade, and the only thing on the phone was the words: Hang on.  
  
Nikki looked around her room and panicked. What's going on? She looked again at her phone, which showed some weird symbol then flashed a really bright light.  
  
"Hey!" Nikki shouted as she felt the floor under her disappeared.  
  
The next thing she knew she was falling into the darkness below her, " Ahhh!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Nikki- How was that?  
  
Kouji shrugging his shoulders- Hmm.  
  
Nikki grabbed hold of his neck and started to shake him back and forth- What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped as kouji and Nikki started to fight.  
  
Tommy- Ha ha, see ya next time.  
  
He then ran to help the others break up the fight. 


	2. Shiny armored Wolf man and Talking Walki...

Nikki- Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way!!!  
  
Kouji- Hump.  
  
Kouji walked away and sat down by himself. Nikki just kept on singing while the others joined her.  
  
Nikki- Well, nothing much to say. I still don't own digimon but I do own me and the digimons I've created. Hello Takuya!  
  
Takuya grinning stupidly at her- Hey Nikki look up.  
  
Nikki looked up and founded, nothing.  
  
Nikki- What?  
  
Takuya while looking up- Huh? Where is it? It's gone.  
  
Nikki started to walk away to Kouji- What's up with him?  
  
Kouji just shrug and took a sip of his eggnog.  
  
Nikki- And now, the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Shiny armored Wolf man and Talking- Walking- Tree  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Nikki screamed as she continued to fall.  
  
After a while of pitch black, she found herself looking down at an unfamiliar island, and then realized she was still dropping through the sky.  
  
She moved her cell phone, which was still in her hands, in front of her face and screamed," Is my destiny gonna be really painful?" she paused for the phone to answer." Cause if it is, I don't wanna be a part of it!!!"  
  
Instead of answering her, the phone gave a bright flash then turned into some strange device.  
  
Nikki's eyes almost popped out, "NOW YOU'RE GONNA STEAL MY CELL PHONE? WHAT KIND OF DESTINY IS THIS HUH? ONE THAT WILL STEAL ALL MY THINGS!!!"  
  
Once again the device gave a bright flash then Nikki's fall started to slow. Thank God, thank God, thank God. Nikki kept praying in her heart. She looked down again, this time she was not far from the ground, and what she saw gave her the idea that she was losing her mind.  
  
When she was about ten feet from the ground the light from the device faded.  
  
Nikki looked at the device, "Huh?" Right after that she fell butt first onto the ground. "Ow!"  
  
Nikki sat up and rubbed her back. Then she picked up her used-to-be-cell phone and screamed," Couldn't you stop flashing when my feet are actually on the ground?"  
  
Nikki Looked around and found herself in between two weird looking beings which cause her to think she's losing her mind. Okay now, what's wrong with this picture? To my right I have shiny armored wolfman, while on my left I have talking moving tree. And now both talking moving tree and shiny armored wolfman are charging at me. Weird. Nikki was deep in her thoughts when Lobomon picked her up from the ground to avoid Woodmon's attack.  
  
"Wow!" Nikki exclaimed as Lobomon brought her to safety.  
  
Before Lobomon had the chance to put Nikki on the ground Woodmon attacked again. Without thinking, Lobo leapt up with Nikki still in his arms and attacked Woodmon. But his attack missed and Woodmon attacked again, barely missing Nikki by her head and giving Lobomon the full blow. The attack sent Lobomon flying through the air with one arm holding on to Nikki so she wouldn't land on the floor.  
  
Lobomon jumped up again preparing to attack Woodmon when all of a sudden Nikki screamed, "Hey hold it!!!" Everyone paused to look at her, even Lobomon, "Hey, uhh, wolf dude, wouldn't it be easier to fight Mr. Living- Tree- Man without hanging on to me?"  
  
Lobomon took a second to think when Woodmon attacked, and again without putting Nikki down Lobomon dove at Woodmon with his light saber and pierce right through his forehead, and a bright light shone from inside Woodmon. The light was so bright that Nikki covered her face with her hands. Oh man, now that he's is done with Talking- Walking- Tree he's gonna kill me, that's why he didn't put me down. What am I talking about? Why am I calling him a him? I don't even know if he is a he, wait, he has no boobs, then again, maybe is the armor. Ugh, what am I thinking about? I'm about to die and I'm worrying if wolfman has boobs? Nikki slapped herself mentally for that.  
  
After the bright light was gone, Nikki felt that wolf man's feet landed on the floor. Okay, just get it over with. What a crappy destiny this is! Then with her hands still on her face Nikki felt the arms carrying her get skinnier. What the, is wolfman shrinking? When Nikki looked up, she saw a boy around her age carrying her instead of wolfman. He looked like he was really tired, cause he kept panting for air.  
  
Then suddenly, he looked at Nikki," Well are you gonna get off or what."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Nikki apologized as she got off and stood up.  
  
The boy looked at his strange device and press the button, and immediately the place around them was filled with beautiful flowers and tall trees.  
  
"Cool!" Nikki said as she looked around.  
  
A girl ran over to the boy next to Nikki and offered him her hand, but the boy coldly refused and walked off into the trees.  
  
"Hump, that wasn't very nice." Nikki spoke to the girl.  
  
The girl flipped her hair, "Yeah well, that's Kouji." She then shrugged and walked off to a fat boy running to them. Then she looked back at Nikki when she realized that Nikki wasn't following her," Well come on, you're not going to travel by yourself now are you?"  
  
Nikki ran after her towards the pile of giant flowers. When Nikki got closer she noticed that the flowers were kind of moving. Is it me, or are the giant flowers moving?  
  
"The name's Zoe, what's yours?" Zoe suddenly spoke.  
  
"Uh, Nikki." Nikki answered.  
  
"Zoe, are you okay Zoe?" the fat guy screamed as he ran towards them and tripped.  
  
Zoe giggled, "That's J.P., he's annoying."  
  
J.P. finally reached Zoe and her after tripping about eight times, " Hey Zoe, are you okay? Who's this?"  
  
"This is." Zoe's words were cut off by a scream.  
  
Nikki turned around and found two boys running at them. Nikki noticed one of them looked familiar. Takuya?  
  
  
  
  
  
Tommy- Well that's it for now, Merry Christmas!!!  
  
Nikki and Kouji- Jingle bells. Jingle bells.  
  
Tommy- They are actually getting along and drinking eggnog peacefully!  
  
Zoe- That's strange, J.P. did you spiked the eggnog?  
  
J.P. looking really guilty- What... what would make you think that?  
  
Takuya shouting- Zoe, where did you put it?  
  
Zoe shouting back- Where did I put what?  
  
Takuya slapped his head- Zoe, don't play dumb with me? The mistletoe.  
  
Zoe- Ohh, over there by the corner.  
  
She pointed towards where Koji and Nikki were sitting under.  
  
Nikki sounding a bit drunk- What's over here?  
  
She and Kouji both looked up.  
  
Kouji really drunk- Hey look, mistletoe. Guess there's only one thing to do.  
  
Nikki- Yeah, I don't want bad luck.  
  
After that they kissed, then they started to make out.  
  
Zoe covering Tommy's eyes- Oh no, PG 13.  
  
Takuya- If we don't stop them it'll be rated R.  
  
J.P.- But I wanna watch!  
  
Zoe slapped him.  
  
Takuya crying- Why, why, it was suppose to be me instead of Kouji! 


	3. My Companions

Nikki- I don't own digimon but I do own the digimon I've created and me!!! Let me clarify something, the thoughts of the characters will be in bold!!! Oh, and the more reviews I get, the faster I write the story!!! You don't have to give me compliments, just give me a review so that I know people actually want to read my story. Thank you!!!  
  
Takuya ran over to Nikki- Nikki, look Nikki!!! Look what I found!!!  
  
Takuya held up some dry and wrinkled plant.  
  
Nikki made a face- What's that?  
  
Takuya smiled shyly- It's mistletoe!!!  
  
Nikki- Why do you have that? It's past Christmas.  
  
Takuya- I couldn't find it yesterday, so I thought maybe today we could.  
  
Nikki- Oh. I get it. I guess it'll be okay to give you my first kiss.  
  
Takuya blushed- Your first kiss?  
  
Nikki- Yeah why not?  
  
J.P.- You haven't have your first kiss?  
  
Nikki- No, of course not.  
  
The image of Nikki and Kouji making out on Christmas night replayed in everyone's head.  
  
Tommy- But then that would mean you lost your first kiss to Kouji on Christmas.  
  
Everyone turn their head towards Tommy, Kouji's eyes almost pop out.  
  
Nikki- WHAT?  
  
Zoe- Meanwhile, let's continue on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 My Companions  
  
Nikki narrowed her eyes to see the boys better. Takuya? The boys were in front of Nikki and Zoe in no time. One of the boys was around Nikki's age, while the other was quite young. Zoe walked up to the two.  
  
"Why did you two turn back?" Zoe teased.  
  
The taller boy answered while grinning stupidly, " Ha ha, I thought you guys might need help."  
  
" Well too bad for you guys, you guys missed everything." Zoe teased while holding her head high.  
  
" Yeah right, you know we didn't miss anything!" the boy said while smiling.  
  
Zoe pouted her lips, " Well you didn't get to see me spirit evolve!"  
  
" Right, like you could." Both of the boys started laughing loudly.  
  
Zoe ran up to them and started to fight with both of them. J.P. started to walk away from Nikki while mumbling about how he can't spirit evolve, leaving Nikki standing by herself.  
  
Zoe had both of the boys in a headlock when the younger one pointed at Nikki and asked, " Who are you?"  
  
The taller boy gasped, then everyone turned and looked at him. He wiggled out of Zoe's headlock and approached Nikki.  
  
" Hey, aren't you Nikki? What are you doing here?" The taller boy asked.  
  
Nikki almost cried, " Finally, someone I know! I thought you were Takuya!"  
  
Nikki jumped on him and gave him a hug. Takuya blushed a color of bright red. Then Nikki let go of him.  
  
She looked at his face and asked, " What's wrong? Are you okay? You look really red, are you sick?"  
  
Nikki put a hand on his forehand, and another hand on his wrist to check his pulse. But that had only made thing worst, Takuya blushed redder then ever.  
  
Zoe started giggling really loud, " I think I know why Takuya is so red!" she teased, "It's because. mmm."  
  
Before Zoe can finish her sentence, Takuya wiggled out of Nikki's grasp and ran to cover Zoe's mouth. Then he started laughing nervously. Everyone gave the two of them a confusing look. Nikki was standing still when she felt something tug at her cloths. She looked down to find what she would describe as Little- White- Monkey- Looking- Dude- With- A- Out- Of- Style- Belt. The creature looked at her and Nikki did the same.  
  
Then she moved her gaze away from it and asked, " Uh guys, is it me or is there a Little- White- Monkey- Looking- Dude- With- A- Out- Of- Style- Belt tugging on my cloths."  
  
The guys turned and thought that Nikki had described the creature well, in fact, it was everything she had described.  
  
The creature put his hands at his side and scold Nikki, " I am not a White- Monkey- With- A Belt."  
  
"It's Little- White- Monkey- Looking- Dude- With- A- Out- Of- Style- Belt." Nikki corrected him.  
  
"Uh, yes thank you for correcting me. I mean, that's not what I am." The creature was having a fit now.  
  
"Whatever." Nikki said as everyone started walking towards the railroad tracks and away from the creature.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Kouji was walking into the forest alone. He's always alone. Let's hope that I can find the forest Terminal quick enough so I can go home. Who was that girl anyways? Kinda weird that she fell from the sky. Oh well, not like I know her or anything. He sighed after his thoughts then went on walking.  
  
Back to Nikki.  
  
Nikki was having fun playing with Tommy, and it seems that Tommy has grown a kind of brother to sister liking for her too. They were trying to chase each other without losing their balance on the railroad tracks. While Takuya was glaring at Zoe for almost spilling his secret, J.P. was having a hard time. He was really upset for not having a spirit but then lighten up only when he realized he was not the only one. Nikki didn't have one either.  
  
Takuya caught up with Nikki and Tommy, " Hey Nikki, How'd you get here anyways?"  
  
Nikki stopped running and stood still. The others caught up with them, eager to hear her story also.  
  
The creature spoke," Yes, that was what I was going to ask you."  
  
" Okay." Nikki replied.  
  
Nikki told them about the first phone call and how her mom wouldn't let her out of the house not even to school. But she paused when she got to the part where she over heard her parents' argument.  
  
" Go on." The creature said.  
  
" Well then I got the phone call again and they asked me to come. And I said okay then the next thing I knew, I was fall through the sky and into this place." Nikki lied.  
  
" Ohh." Everyone said except for Takuya.  
  
They started walking again. The whole time Takuya kept his eyes on Nikki. There were a few flaws in her story, and he could tell that she wasn't telling them the truth because he had years of experience as her friend. But he didn't say anything. He knew she had a reason for not telling.  
  
Nikki turned to the creature and asked," So uh, what's- your-name, tell me about this place."  
  
" My name is Bokomon and this place is the digital world. Long ago the world was a peaceful place." Bokomon said, he did not notice that Nikki was playing with Tommy and wasn't really paying attention to him." Until the evil Cherubimon took over and drove many digimons mad and turn our world into chaos. The only way to save the world is to restore the factor codes, and that were you guys come in, legendary warriors to save the day."  
  
Bokomon turned to look at Nikki and found she wasn't paying attention," Were you listening?"  
  
Nikki topped playing and turned to Bokomon," Yeah, you said something about an evil Cherry Ruby right?"  
  
"No, no, no, it's Cherubimon, not the evil cherry ruby!!!" Bokomon yelled.  
  
"An evil cherry ruby, I wonder what it taste like!" another creature said.  
  
Bokomon grabbed it by the pants and let go so that it would hit him again.  
  
"Oww." The creature yelled.  
  
Nikki looked at the creature, " I don't suppose your name would be Yellow- Bunny-with-Red-Pants would it?" "I'm Neemon!" Neemon replied.  
  
"Well, at least your name is better than Bokomon." Nikki said as she folded her arms behind her head.  
  
"Why?" Neemon asked.  
  
" I don't know? It's just that Bokomon reminds me of a book worm." Nikki answered.  
  
Everyone started to imagine a worm with Bokomon's head reading a book. Then they sweat-dropped.  
  
"It is not." Bokomon protested.  
  
"It's so." Nikki said.  
  
They continue to argue all the way to the forest ahead. The gang had decided to make camp since it was really late. Nikki and Takuya went to gather wood while the others tried to find food and water, but was unsuccessful. Takuya and Nikki came back with wood. Nikki was about to light fire when Takuya stopped her.  
  
"This is a job for a gentlemen." He said while pointing to him self.  
  
Nikki giggled and thought. Gentlemen? Yeah right.  
  
"Fine, knock yourself out." Nikki backed away for Takuya to work on the fire.  
  
Takuya tried for almost an hour, but still the fire wouldn't start.  
  
Nikki giggled," Why don't you let me try?"  
  
"Fine." Takuya hand the sticks to Nikki.  
  
Nikki piled up the sticks nicely and took out a lighter from his pocket. Takuya jumped up and started having a fit.  
  
"YOU HAD A LIGHTER?  
  
"And a pocket knife too!!!" Nikki grinned at Takuya.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A LIGHTER?" He yelled.  
  
Nikki replied coolly," You're the one who wanted to try."  
  
Afterwards everyone fell asleep around the fire. Everyone except for Takuya and Nikki. Nikki was using a stick to poke the fire to keep it burning.  
  
Takuya walked over to her," Hey Nikki?"  
  
Nikki," Yeah?"  
  
"Were you lying to us earlier, about how you got here?" Takuya asked.  
  
Nikki widen her eyes," How'd you know?"  
  
Takuya smiled proudly," I've had experience as your friend, don't forget, I've known you since first grade."  
  
Nikki smiled then told him the whole story. Takuya didn't get some of it.  
  
"So what does your dad mean by 'Be grateful to them for letting us raise her like our own'?" Takuya asked, "I mean, Kari is your birth mother right? You had pictures."  
  
"That's what I'm going to find out, but as far as I know, Kari is my birth mother." Nikki answered.  
  
Takuya put one arm around Nikki," Well, whatever the truth is, I'll be the first one to help you find it."  
  
"Thanks Takuya." Nikki smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zoe- Well that's it for now. The next chapter won't be up for a while cause Nikki is going on vacation. Please give her more reviews so that she'll keep on writing!!!  
  
  
  
Nikki- I can't believe you Kouji, you stole my first kiss!  
  
Kouji- Why would I want your first kiss? I bet someone spiked my drink.  
  
Nikki screaming- What a lame excuse! And don't even try to blame it on J.P., he might do stupid things, but this is way over the edge!!! Right J.P.?  
  
Everyone turn to look at J.P. as he whistled nervously.  
  
Nikki- J.P., how could you?  
  
Kouji- Be quiet, I'm a victim too, but you don't see me whining as much as you do.  
  
Tommy- But Kouji, you didn't mind that much because you told me you have a crush on Nikki!  
  
Everyone turned and stared at Tommy and Kouji.  
  
Nikki- Why Kouji, I had no idea.  
  
Kouji blushed really red and ran after Tommy with a knife.  
  
Zoe- Remind me to not tell Tommy my secrets anymore, he'll just be telling everyone else.  
  
Takuya talking sadly to the mistletoe- What happened to my kiss? 


	4. A Happy Day for the Bad Dancer

Nikki- I'm back! 

Everyone rushes up to Nikki and carried her over to the computer.

Nikki- Hey, what's going on?

Tommy- We've been waiting for you to write your story!

Nikki- Oh! But don't you guys want to see the presents I got you guys?

Tommy- Yeah!

Everyone but Nikki glared at him.

Tommy- After you're done with the chapter.

Nikki- Okay. Again, I don't own anything in digimon. But I do own myself and the digimons I've created.

Chapter 4 A Happy Day for the Bad Dancer

Nikki opened her mouth to breath some air, but as soon as her mouth parted open sand flew in. She started choking a little when Tommy stopped to look up at the sky. Takuya stopped to check on both of them.

"What's wrong?" Takuya asked Tommy.

"I've never been in a sand storm this strong since ever." He exclaimed then starts to choke.

Nikki looked down and spoke with her mouth open slightly, " Tommy, you might not want to open your mouth that wide".

Tommy and Takuya nod in agreement. They continue walking along the railroad tracks until they heard a noise. Curious, all of the turned around to find a Trailmon heading right for them. Takuya's eyes popped open as all of them jump off the tracks and on to the ground next to them.

Takuya sat up and rubbed his head, " Why do things in the Digital World always come out of no where?"

Bokomon jumped up, "What do you mean come out of no where! We're walking along railroad tracks."

"So?" Takuya asked.

The others continued walking and left Bokomon and Takuya talking to each other. Takuya noticed the gang was moving so he left Bokomon talking to himself.

"So where there is a railroad there are trains. Kind of like the where there is fire there is smoke theory." Bokomon didn't notice Takuya was gone so he continues talking to himself.

Neemon was waiting for Bokomon but he didn't say a thing. Where Bokomon realized everyone was gone besides him and Neemon he grew frantic.

"Where did they go?" Bokomon asked jumping up and down.

Neemon pointed at the blob of colors ahead, " They're over there."

"Why didn't you say something?" Bokomon yelled at Neemon.

Neemon stayed rooted to the ground for a while then replied, "Something."

Bokomon had steam coming out of his head, "Grr. Come on."

He pulled Neemon by the pants and dragged him along. All of them arrived in front of an enormous building with wind blowing out of it.

"Wow, what's is this place?" Zoe asked.

"This is the Wind Factory Inc." Bokomon explained, " This is where they make wind for."

Bokomon continue talking while the guys ignore him.

"Hey, I wonder if they have something to eat?" J.P. asked.

At the word 'eat' everyone's ears perked up and their faces turn into a grin. They haven't eaten in a long time. Everyone ran towards the building.

J.P. chanted as he ran, "EAT, EAT, EAT!"

They were at the door when all of a sudden little worms fell from the top of the entrance. Everyone stopped and stared at them.

Nikki pointed at one of them, "What are those? Do they bite?"

"Warning, warning, leave immediately or we will attack. Warning!" The little worms shouted in Nikki's ears.

Nikki almost fainted and fell over, "Man, they're louder than your brother's crying Takuya!"

" Those are Minomons." Bokomon told the kids.

Nikki gave Bokomon a confused face, " I thought they were called Little- Green-Worms."

Bokomon looked at Nikki, "Nikki please, you keep giving digimon you see weird names." Bokomon turned to face the Minomons again.

"Yeah, like Minomon and Bokomon are normal names." Nikki whispered to Tommy and Takuya, " I didn't name my dog Doggymon."

Bokomon turned to face Nikki at her statement but didn't say anything. Nikki pretend that she didn't see his angry face and walk up next to Zoe.

"WARNING, WARNING, WARNING! We will attack!" The Minomons shouted again.

Zoe explains to the Minomons, "We just want to have a tour of the factory."

The Minomons gather together to discuss something.

" Uhh, guys. Maybe we should go before they start attacking." J.P. suggested.

The Minomons turn back to face them, " Come on in. Welcome to Wind Factory Inc.!"

J.P. sweat-dropped, " Never mind."

They were touring around when Tommy caught up with Takuya.

"Hey Takuya?" Tommy called.

Takuya turn his head to face Tommy, " What is it Tommy?"

"What is the name of Nikki's dog anyways?" He asked.

"White-Chocolate." Takuya replied coolly.

J.P. ran up to them, "What about white chocolate?"

" My dog's name." Takuya replied. "Like it? I helped name it."

J.P. said, " It must be a really nice dog to be named with a food name." He imagined a whit chocolate with a dog's head and tail on it. Then his mouth started watering.

"It's a cool name, kinda." Tommy sweat-dropped at his lie. " But why did you say it was your dog?"

" Me and Nikki bought it with both of our allowance, but we kept it at her house." Takuya explained. " I bet it would have been better with the name I chose."

"What was your choice?" Tommy asked.

"Milk Chocolate with Nuts. Cool name huh?" He asked.

"Uh. Yeah." Tommy said. " What did Nikki want to name it?"

"White-Fluffy-Medium-Sized-Brown-Eyed-Dog." Takuya started laughing out loud." I told you mine was better."

Tommy sweat-dropped. I can now totally see how the dog looks like, he thought. He started to walk faster away from Takuya. Takuya was in the back of the group laughing to himself.

When Tommy caught to Zoe she asked, "What's wrong with Takuya?"

Tommy sighed and did not answer. They continued to tour the factory until they came upon the cafeteria. There, they were given batteries as food. The kids stared at their food.

"What is this?" Nikki asked.

A Minomon popped out of nowhere, "Mystery Battery, chief's special!"

"Yummy." Nikki said with sarcasm.

"Don't you have any special treats for like special guests?" Tommy asked.

Minomon smiled and replied, " Of course, would you like a Triple A Pie?"

"NO!" All of them replied.

After the Minomon ran away Takuya sighed, " Well, I guest we're gonna have to find some other food."

"Not necessary." Nikki answered pulling out some chocolate bars.

She gave them all three bars and told them to split it in half with each other. Tommy was about to eat his share when he stopped and realized that there were only three bars split into two pieces each. There were seven of them and only six pieces. So that would mean one of them wouldn't get any. He looked around and saw that it was Nikki who didn't have any. Seeing this, he broke his piece in half again and saved the other piece.

"Yummy!" J.P. said and put the chocolate in his mouth.

After that everyone went touring the factory again. Tommy was walking with Nikki who was behind everyone else watching some of the Kokuwamons work.

"Hey Nikki, here." Tommy said pulling out the chocolate from his pocket.

Nikki was surprised, " I thought you ate it, Tommy. It's okay, you can have it. I'm not hungry."

Tommy shook his head and stuck the chocolate up to her face again, "Have it! I ate over half of it already!" He lied.

Nikki took the chocolate and broke it in half again, " I'll eat it if you eat this half." She gave a piece to Tommy.

Tommy hesitated for a while then grabbed it, " Deal."

After they both ate the chocolate Takuya came over.

"Uh, Tommy I need to talk to Nikki." Takuya said.

Tommy gave him a mischievous grin and replied, " Fine, I give you two some privacy."

He gave Takuya a wink and walked away. Takuya started blushing.

" It's not like that!" Takuya yelled.

Nikki raised one of her eyebrow, "You know Takuya, Kids today amazes me. How their mind works and all. At our age we would think each other have cooties." Then she added sarcastically, " Can't wait till I have a kid."

"You can't?" Takuya blushed and imagine him and Nikki happily married with kids.

Nikki sighed, " I was being sarcastic Takuya."

"Oh." He stopped blushing and pull out half a piece of chocolate he had saved earlier, "Here."

Nikki stared at the chocolate and said nothing.

" I know how you'll say you're not hungry and all but I know you're lying so take it." He gave it to Nikki. " You can't lie to me, After all I am your best friend."

Nikki took the chocolate and gave Takuya a peck on the cheek, " Thanks Takuya, you're the best!" She lied.

Takuya was so busy blushing that he didn't notice she was lying. When they went back to the group Zoe was waiting for them.

Zoe walked up to Nikki with a bunch of chocolate in her hand, " This is from me, J.P., Bokomon, and Neemon. We saw you didn't get any so here."

Nikki realized that everyone had save her a piece, even J.P.

Nikki smiled and said, "It's okay. I had some already from my buddies over here!" She walked over to Takuya and Tommy and put an arm around each of them.

" You guys can split it." Nikki said.

J.P. gave a big smile, " Yeah, more for me!"

They split the chocolate again. Afterwards the walk out of the factory past a wired fence with broken down houses inside. They stopped and wonder up to the entrance of the village.

The Goblinmons went up to them, " Hey, you aren't allow here."

Nikki suddenly pointed up to the sky and screamed, " Look! It's the Evil Cherry Ruby!"

The Goblinmons looked up to the sky where Nikki pointed, " The Evil what."

All the kids ran into the entrance right when the Goblinmons were searching for the Evil Cherry Ruby that Nikki described.

Once they were inside Bokomon went up to Nikki, " Clever plan."

Before he can finish Nikki replied, " Of course! Nikki Takaishi's plans are always clever."

"But next time please remember it is the Evil Cherubimon, not Evil Cherry Ruby!" Bokomon said then he walked ahead of the rest of the group.

Nikki stuck her tongue out at him, which cause Tommy to giggle. They continue to walk until some Kokuwamons came out and greet them. The Kokuwamons led them to their elder's house where they explain why they were living in this poor condition. It turned out that they had been capture and forced to work here.

"We had never wanted to be here in the first place." One of the Kokuwamons said.

"That's horrible!" Zoe said.

Nikki slammed her fist on the table, "We have to get you out of here! Don't worry, we'll teach them a lesson they won't forget!"

"Yeah!" Tommy and Takuya agreed.

Zoe brought up a question, "How are we gonna help them though?"

" Don't worry, we'll come up with a plan." Nikki said looking over to Takuya, "Time to see if you have ever played with those army men I gave you on your birthday Lieutenant Kanbara."

Takuya walk up to the table, "Yes Sir! I mean Madam! I mean.uh."

"Forget it." Nikki said as she got started on the plan.

Takuya and Nikki worked for a while. A few times in between they would argue about something but the plan had worked out perfectly. Takuya and Nikki looked proud as they laid out the map with a bunch of scribbly lines on the table.

"May I present they finest plan that we've ever came up with." Takuya said grinning.

They explained the plan to everyone.

"In this plan, we need all the people or eh. digimon we can get. So does everyone know their part?" Nikki asked.

"I'm not going." J.P. said. " I'm not gonna go get myself killed. You guys probably don't want me anyways, I can't turn into a digimon. I'm just tall, handsome, and cuddly."

"Actually, it completely the opposite J.P." Nikki said.

Takuya sweat-dropped, " About what part? The 'you guys don't want me' part, or the 'tall, cute, and cuddly' part?"

"All of it." Nikki whispered.

"You guys can go alone!" J.P. said.

"Man, what's your problem?" Takuya yelled.

J.P. And Takuya started fighting when the Kokuwamons said it doesn't matter if J.P. doesn't want to go. Night came and everyone got ready.

"J.P., since your not coming could you please lead the Kokuwamon elders and kids up the mountain where it's save?" Nikki asked.

"Fine." J.P. replied.

A little Kokuwamon came up to Nikki, "Are you a legendary warrior too?"

"No." Nikki smiled but when the little Kokuwamon start to look a little worried Nikki added, "Hey, I can still help! So what I can't turn in to a legendary warrior or even a digimon, all I need is a metal pipe! Or a machine gun." Nikki pet his head.

One of the elder Kokuwamons came over to Nikki to join their conversation, " You mean you are going to go even if you can't turn into a digimon?"

"Yeah!" Nikki replied.

Another Kokuwamon came over, " But that's dangerous."

Takuya added, "Yeah they're right, maybe you should just go with J.P. and them."

"No!" Nikki answered, " You know me better than that Takuya."

"You have a brave soul," The elder started again. " For that, I will give you this as a protection and gift for helping us."

The elder handed Nikki a silver chained bracelet with three pieces of charms that looked like puzzles hanging on it.

" This was a bracelet given to our ancestors a long time ago when Cherubimon had taken over the digital world." The elder explained, "The stranger who gave this to us said that when the three piece of puzzle combine to form one the power will be unleash. The stranger also said to give it to a human with a brave soul."

"Thank you." Nikki said putting the bracelet on.

After that they started the plan. Zoe spirit evolved into Kazemon and went to distract the Goblinmons while the others broke into the factory. On the way they had encounter a lot of Goblinmons trying to stop them but they had manage to get through. Takuya, who had turn into Agunimon, led the way into the building, while Kumamon, Tommy, helped Nikki fight the Goblinmons attacking them. They were in the center of the factory when they realize that they were walking into a trap. It seems that someone had tipped the Leader off and the set up a trap for Takuya and the guys to run into.

"What are we going to do now?" Nikki asked.

"Attack!" the leader, Snimon said.

Everyone started fighting. After a while the guys realized that they were losing. That's when J.P. came running in to help. He climbed into the crane and slammed it into Snimon who was busy fighting Agunimon. Snimon turned around to attack whatever it was that slammed into it. When he did the crane fell apart and broke the central part of the factory, reveling something really shiny.

"What's that?" Nikki asked.

Bokomon jumped up and down, " It's a spirit!"

J.P. screamed, " It has to be my spirit!"

With that he jumped out of the crane and when up to the spirit, he faced his D-tector at it and retrieved the spirit. Then he turned into Beetlemon, the legendary warrior of thunder. J.P. was so happy that he started to dance. Showing the fact that he is a horrible dancer.

"J.P., you need dancing lessons!" Nikki shouted. " But right now go help fight Snimon!"

"Right." J.P. went to fight Snimon.

Snimon tried to attack Beetlemon but it had no effect on Beetlemon's hard armor. With the attack Thunder Fist, Beetlemon defeated Snimon. After that, the building started to crumble.

"Everybody get out." Agunimon shouted.

"Easy for you to say" Nikki said as the floor below her started to crumble.

Agunimon picked her up off of the ground and start to run out the door. Everyone manage to get out safely. The Kokuwamons gave their thanks and flew back into the forest immediately. The kids were happy for the Kokuwamons especially J.P., who had gotten his spirit as a reward. The kids continued their journey to Forest Terminal in the quiet night.

MESSAGE BOARD!

I've drawn out how Nikki looks like, so if anyone want to see it go look up happyberry117 at ok? And if anyone has ideas for my story you're welcome to tell me about it in the reviews.

There will be some mature but funny scene later on so prepare your selves.

PLEASE RESPOND TO THIS SUGGESTION! Should I make Kouji and Nikki fight all the time in the story? It'll be more fun this way, but I would like some suggestions. Please tell me in the reviews.

Nikki- How'd you guys like this chapter.

J.P.-It wasn't that good.

Zoe giggled-He's only mad because you said he was a bad dancer.

Kouji-When am I going to be in the story again?

Nikki-Soon.

Tommy- What's with the bracelet?

Nikki-You'll know soon.

Takuya- I loved this story.

Takuya imagined the scene where Nikki gave him a peck on the cheek.


End file.
